


PONPON "BUSINESS"

by NightCherry_SJMR



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightCherry_SJMR/pseuds/NightCherry_SJMR
Summary: All they wanted was a peaceful relationship, yet there will always be a problem which gets the two so close to drifting apart. Exactly how will Mizuki and Erina survive?





	1. The bad day starts...Today

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so, YOLO  
> Ahhh, please read my imagination  
> (It's TERRIBLE)

PONPON "BUSINESS"

Ch 1

"OTSUKARESAMADESHITA!"  
The girls shouted energetically but not for long as one by one everyone started to collapse in the dance room  
"IT'S OVER!!!" Masaki shouted as she was flat on the floor and for some reason started rolling.  
"Exactly what are you doing Sato-san?" Chuckled Sakura who was using the wall for support.  
"Whenever I'm tired I always roll around" smiled the lively girl  
"Um...this is the first time your rolling on the floor" Sakura reminded her senpai.  
"SAY WHAT NO IT'S JUST THE FIRST TIME YOU SEE ME DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Masaki tried to counter back.  
"Yeah I'm pretty sure this is the first"  
Laughter filled the room, it was just another day of practise, another day of work, another day of being an idol.  
Erina looked over at everyone,"looks like the day's done" however she saw a sight for blind eyes.

 

There in the corner was Mizuki leaning on Ayumi and talking to her like she was in a dream.  
"Aren't they too close to each other" thought Erina as her eyebrows began to furrow,  
"I know that they're the same age and all but that is way too close".

 

After a couple of mins Mizuki got up to take a shower cuz she was really sweaty,Erina saw and got up as well without anyone noticing.  
Mizuki got into the showers and was about to undress until...  
*step step step*  
"Eripon?"  
"..."  
"Is that you?"  
The younger girl took a couple of steps forward to reveal herself.  
"I'm surprised you knew it was me,all I did was take a couple steps in and bam you said my name"  
"I think I know the sound of your footsteps well enough" countered the leader  
"How fascinating..." Sarcastically replied Erina  
"So what do you want, I'm not sure if your blind but I'm about to undress"  
"No I'm not blind and I probably should have come later to see you"  
"...hentai..."  
"I think Riho's personality is influencing me" chuckled the brown haired girl  
"I hope not cuz I don't want my arm being touched"  
"Even by me" smirked Erina,she knew Mizuki well, enough to know what her answer will be.  
"...I hate you..."

 

There it is. Right now Erina was praising the people above for 1. The answer she got 2. How Mizuki said It and 3. That adorable face which was now blushing.  
"Seriously though what did you come her for, I seriously need a shower"  
"And I seriously need a kiss"  
"You might get it if I don't get too annoyed with you right now"  
"WAIT REALLY R U SERIOUS?!?!"  
"I might be, so what is wrong?"  
As much as Erina knew Mizuki well, Mizuki knew way more about Erina, and she knows that Erina won't resist a kiss, talk about an a easy bribery.  
"...tell me..."  
"Eh?"  
"I want you to tell me what you were talking about with Ayumi-chan"  
"...crap you saw that"

*silence*

Erina was angry, Mizuki was saying it like she wasn't supposed to know or she didn't want her to know, "just what secrets has she been keeping from me" thought the younger one.  
"Eripon?..don't worry about it, I was just talking to her about practise today and how much it made me sweat"  
"Oh really does that explain your dreamy face like you were in heaven or something!"  
"Eh?"  
"Don't Eh me, I saw that look on your face, it was almost as if the one you were in love with is her!"   
At this point Erina didn't care how loud she was nor what Mizuki was saying.Mizuki was telling a lie,it was too obvious how she was trying to cover it up,it was too obvious to Erina.  
"Look Eripon, what your thinking is wro...!  
*SLAM*  
The older girl look to the side where Erina slammed her hand, cornering her to the wall.  
"Eripon..."  
"Look, I don't care if you two are the same age or you have a duo and you're really close, but I want you to remember THAT I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND NOT HER"

 

The arm which cornered Mizuki fell down as Erina stomped out of the room and back to where everyone was, slamming the door behind her, everyone worried that she was about to break the door.  
It was noticeable,very noticeable to see that Ikuta Erina was raged and everyone knew to stay away for the time being until she cools her head.

 

Back in the showers  
"Eripon..."  
"There was no reason for you to get so angry..."  
Tears fell from the girl's eyes as she was thinking of the quarrel that happened just now.  
"Sigh...why do you always jump to the worst conclusions"  
Mizuki just sighed again and continued her shower in tears.


	2. Regret...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know where I'm going with this story but crap there are people reading it
> 
> (Again, please read my imagination)

PONPON "BUSINESS" 

Ch 2

 

"...rage..."  
*twitch*  
"...anger..."  
*twitch* twitch*  
"...confusion..."  
*twitch*twitch*twitch  
"...a fight of love..."  
"Masaki-chan, you might want to shut up before I do it myself"

Another day of practise and Erina was already pissed, it was pretty obvious that she was pissed, so she didn't need THE crazy Sato Masaki to remind her what she's pissed at. Actually it was a miracle that the younger girl even knew the situation Erina was in.

"Iyaaaan~ Oda-chan help!!! Ikuta-san's threatening me!!! Running to her kohai,the juuky hid behind Sakura's back while sticking her tongue out to her senpai who was giving an aura of death.

"At least I haven't done anything yet!" The sharp voice retorted.  
"Well you were planning on doing something weren't you, I know you're older but try not to be too violent with others younger than you" Masaki warned with a face that "tried" to be reasonable.  
"All I wanted was for you to shut up!"  
"What did I do to be in between this?" Sakura was just there as Masaki's human shield.  
"AHHH~ Ikuta-san's being really scary everyone!" The younger girl ran out of the room to get away from the kyuuky as fast as she can leaving the other two.

"Ahh I'm gonna kill you later!" Erina was glaring daggers, obviously irritated at her kohai.  
"Ikuta-san please calm down, there's no reason for you to get so angry" the younger reminded her, after all it was Maachan they were talking about.  
"Say that to your partner" sarcastically rolling her eyes at the thought of Masaki actually trying to calm down.  
"Think of it as a way of Sato-san trying to cheer you up~" grinned Sakura as she exited the room.

Wow. Even Sakura noticed her situation. If both Sakura and Maachan,YES if Maachan noticed then the whole group must have noticed as well. Geez, it's only been a few days since she's had a fight with her partner and everyone knows already. Well that few days was actually a week, now that she thought about it, she hasn't really spoke to the leader ever since, unless they were on camera. Also they were on the not-calling-each-other-by-their-names status.

"I wonder if she's mad at me" wondered the sub leader as she walked down the hallway alone, it's been kinda lonely and that week of not talking to each other was hell. As Erina kept on walking she thought about one thing "I have the worst temper ever".

Besides, it wasn't her fault, that was her personality,she can't do anything about that. Also it was the older girl's fault for being too close to Ayumi,she should know that there was a limit especially if you already have someone else. That girl should think about her feelings when she's with others.

Honestly, sometimes she clings to others too much, it really is a bother especially for Erina. She knows her lover's personality but seriously, she has Erina to cling to as well. "Maybe I really am just being jealous,no don't think that, it's her fault for being too close"

But...it really is boring if she's not around, the kyuuky just sighed as she kept on walking until she heard familiar voices in a room near her. "Huh, some people were still here?" looking at her watch which told her that it was late, "I wonder who's making all that noise in there?" taking a peek from the slightly opened door, however once she caught a glimpse of who was there, she immediately regretted looking.

There in the almost empty room was Mizuki and Ayumi working on something which looked like a wrapped up present. "Wow they look like they're having fun" thought the younger girl, "maybe I should think about breaking up with he...

"Ikuta-san?"  
"?!?"

How stupid was she, she kept leaning on the door that the door itself opened to show the two older girls that she was there. Erina regretted everything, she regretted fighting with her lover, she regretted not talking to her, she regretted looking behind that door, maybe it was for the better if they ended their relationship here.

"I-I'm s-sorry for interrupting what you guys were doing, if you don't mind me I'll leave you guys alone" Erina mumbled but loud enough for the other two to hear. She caught a glimpse of her generation mate standing up and slowly going to her, without thinking Erina ran away.

"Eripon wait!" yelled the older girl but Erina didn't stop.

She couldn't face her, she couldn't look at her in the eye, she couldn't even talk to her, after all she didn't want her to see the tears in her eyes, she didn't want her to see how much of a coward she was.

However, the leader didn't give up, she ran after Erina with all her energy, leaving the innocent dancer in the room. Knowing she couldn't face her, Erina ran faster but her partner did the same.

The older one didn't have a choice, after all she was the one who made this mess and she intends to clean it...


	3. Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I am spooked, there are actually people who bothered to read this story, thank you!
> 
> As for the story, I still don't know where I'm going with it but I'm sure I'll think of something good (if my imagination counts as "good").

PONPON "BUSINESS"

Ch 3

"ERI,WAIT!"

She didn't wait though,in fact she ran faster. She didn't think that her significant other would chase after her,also what happened to Ayumi,did she just leave her there.God,this is all so stressful, what the hell did she do to be in this.

As much as Erina wanted get away, stamina was a problem and the two were slowing down as the chase went on for about half an hour or so. Turning her head back, Erina saw the other girl still behind her, " She's still chasing me?!".

"Hah...Exactly...what do you...want!" Erina shouted toward the girl in front of her.  
"I just want you...to know that...what your thinking is wrong" Mizuki tried to reason I'm between her breaths,she walked closer towards her lover but Erina took steps back.  
"Oh what, am I seeing an illusion?!" yelling back to the older girl, she didn't care who heard her,she wanted to get away from her as possible,Erina took a couple of steps back while glaring at her generation mate.

"...Eripon...don't take another step back" her voice sounded serious,but Erina didn't care, after all, it was probably another lie.  
"Why should I! After all your probably just going to play another trick on me!"  
"I'm not, and I'm serious don't take another step back please"

Was she begging? Erina has never seen her in this state before, actually this is the first. Does she want her to stop that badly?

"Eripon,BEHIND YOU!"

It was too late.

By the time she looked behind her foot slipped,she tried to keep her balance but it was pointless, she was about to fall on the stairs.

"ERIPON"

\------------------------

Ow...what the hell happened. The sub leader regain consciousness and found herself on top of a figure bigger than her." No way is that...!"

"Geez...I told you to stop didn't I?" 

It was weak but she smiled. It was a smile Erina loved seeing everyday. A smile that she missed this past week. A smile that lit up her world.

"...Mizuki..."  
"You finally said my name" grinned the person below her.

She's right. Ever since their fight not once has Erina addressed Mizuki by her name, the leader missed her lover calling her name 24/7. In fact she missed everything about her. Even if the way Erina called her was a quiet mutter, it was loud enough for her.

"I'm sorry,I'm so sorry...Are you alright?" 

She was crying. She was crying so hard that Mizuki could hardly believe it. The girl hardly cries so to see her like this was a rare scene. Wiping her tears with her hand, Mizuki touched her lover's cheek and gently caressed it,trying to calm the other one down.

"Don't worry about me, I'm alright, also I think it's time that you stop holding it in, come on, it's just you and me here,it's fine" gently stroking Erina's hair while hugging her, Erina's sobs became louder, her tears overflowed as she clung onto Mizuki while repeatedly saying sorry countlessly.

 

Time could go on forever but it didn't, slowly the younger one started to calm down, but she didn't let go of her lover, not just yet,no, she's not letting go ever again.It felt like if she let go now, she would lose Mizuki forever.

"I'm sorry"  
"That's probably the 100th time you said that"

They were still holding onto each other, as Erina finally calmed down, she asked Mizuki a simple question, a question which needed to be answered.

"So...can you tell me now why you were with Ayumi-chan so much?" Looking straight up to the eyes which had hesitation in them, Erina wondered whether or not she should have asked that. There was a moment of silence between the two, not one of them spoke.

"Should I have not asked?" questioned the younger one but before she could say any more Mizuki spoke. "I guess I should tell you now since there's no point in hiding it anymore".

Hiding? "So she really was hiding something from me" thought Erina, however she didn't get angry yet, she wanted to hear what Mizuki had to say before she blew up and another fight broke out.

"Did you see what me and Ayumi where working on?" Her voice was so sweet and gentle yet it spoke words that could shatter Erina's life, words which shot her heart to pieces.

She tried to remember what she saw in the room before she ran "If I remember, was it a present?" Honestly, she couldn't remember much, after all she probably didn't care at that time.

"Yeah...that present was for you..."  
"Eh?"

What. It was for her. Wait,wait,wait WHAT. Hold on, it wasn't her birthday, nor was it Valentine's Day, so what did she do to deserve that.

"Sooo...what was it for?"  
Mizuki just looked at her like she was crazy. She had the 'did you really forget' face other. Exactly what was the present for? It hurt her head just thinking about it seriously. Ughh what was it for?

"I'm sorry I forgot! Seriously though I can't think, Tell me please" using the doggy eyes, she looked at Mizuki with a desperate face. She wanted to know what was probably the cause of all of this. 

"What day is it tomorrow?" Knowing she wouldn't remember yet she still asked.  
Thinking hard with all her might, "Uhh Saturday?", she honestly couldn't think.  
"No the date." Hmmmm, " The 14th of March?...WAIT!" Mizuki slowly nodded,"looks like you finally remembered".

She really is stupid, tomorrow is March 14, the day Mizuki asked her out to be her girlfriend. The day they shared their feelings for each other, the days she told Mizuki she loved her as well.

"SORRY, I REALLY AM, GOD HOW COULD I FORGET?!!" She stood up in front of her lover and bowed down to show how sorry she was. "Geez, It's called a surprise for a reason, I thought you'd forget since you forgot last year and the year before that."

She was pouting. It was so adorable, she's so adorable. Gesturing the younger to sit down again, Mizuki leaned on Erina while closing her eyes. "The only reason I was with Ayumi was because I didn't know what to get you, I know the two of you are close so I asked her." 

Once again, she was stupid. It was all a misunderstanding, a stupid misunderstanding. She really was just being jealous, saying sorry won't do anything since she's probably said it 1,000 times already.

"Ah! I know..." 

Slowly she turned to look at Mizuki who seemed confused by her actions, eagerly but carefully, she cupped her face, took a brief look at her beautiful lover, then kissed her passionately.

At first Mizuki was surprised but she didn't resist, how could she? After all they haven't kissed for a week, holding her longingly, she kissed back with the same amount of affection as the other one. The two seemed to be trapped in their own world as they just lay there together, if only time could stop this moment.

Needing to breathe for air, the two pulled apart, breathing heavily in each other's warm embrace. "I guess we should go home now, it's getting quite late" standing up and holding her hand out for the younger one to reach, the leader's voice was gentle as always.

"Yeah let's go "

And with that the two lovers walked home together with hands intertwined.

\------------------------

As Erina was getting ready to sleep she received a message for her lovely Mizuki.

Eripon~~~~~ （≧∇≦）  
I forgot to ask you if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow   
I guess it slipped off my mind earlier...  
Anyways you think your free?  
I wanna spend my time with you all day tomorrow  
I'd appreciate it if you can come, if you do it might not just be our alone time you'll get （ゝ。∂）  
I love you ❤︎

 

Mizuki

Erina smiled at the cute message her girlfriend gave her. There was no need to think what her answer would be. Straight after reading the message, she immediately replied a "yes" to her invitation.

Now she was really looking forward to tomorrow...


	4. Awaited Date

PONPON "BUSINESS"

Ch 4

Late. Very late. Mizuki started to tap impatiently as her girlfriend was late,no, not just late, she was 30 MINUTES LATE. Ok she got a message from her an hour ago that she would be a bit late, but she didn't think she'd have to wait 30 minutes.

Sometimes she couldn't even believe that they were together, in some way they were complete opposites, Erina was loud and approachable while Mizuki was qiuet and waited for others to come to her. So for Mizuki to ask Erina out was a rare, since it's always been the younger one leading the way.

"Mizuki!"

She looked up to see her girlfriend on the other side of the road waving at her. Her set of clothes today was sort of boyish, but Mizuki didn't mind how she looked, she was just excited for today.

Erina walked up to the leader slowly, "sorry,am I late?" She received a very angry reply called "yes" however to Erina, it was the most adorable thing in the world." _Uwahh~~ she is so adorable~"_ the sub leader was lost in thought as she was staring dumbly at her girlfriend.

"Eripon?"

The older one just stared at her lover, confused at the silence she was being given, until she noticed Erina looking down at her outfit quite intensely." Geez!..your such a perv!" She turned around and faced the other way, away from her lover's gaze and faced her back towards her.

"Ehhh~ I'm doing nothing wrong~" at this point she was pretty much teasing Mizuki, after all she hardly wore miniskirts on their dates, so too see her in an outfit besides the clothes from work that revealed her legs really turned the younger one on. Was today really that special for Mizuki?

She turned her attention back on her lover who was still facing her back towards her, obviously embarrassed. "You know there's no reason for you to get so embarrassed, you should get used to it by now, after all I've been teasing you for 3 years now.

Yeah. To think it's been 3 years since the two started dating, to Erina it seemed that their time together always went by too fast. _"I honestly can't believe it's been 3 years since she confessed to me"_ Erina was once again lost in thought as she reminisced the time when the two started to go out.

Mizuki wondered why her girlfriend was being unusually quiet so she turned around to see Erina deep in thought. It was rare for Erina to be quiet like this so she wondered if she was worried about something. Gently, Mizuki tapped the younger's shoulder to get her attention " Are you okay? Did you have other plans?" Mizuki was worried, Erina could have had something important to do today and she cancelled it because Mizuki asked her out.

Erina knew whenever her lover was worried, she always had type of face which said she was worried. Taking her girlfriend's hand gently, Erina smiled at Mizuki and slowly went up to her ear "There's nothing to worry about, I didn't have any plans, besides who would want to miss out on seeing you like this for the whole day".

Mizuki immediately blushed and turned away from her girlfriend's gaze "I-is that so, well then we should get going now". Now, a tense arm was dragging Erina forward, the younger one just smirked to see her lover so tense and embarrassed.

Erina just dumbly smiled at the sight ahead of her.  
"Man, I really love her"  
And with that Erina had a smile plastered to her face as the leader dragged her forward.  
\------------------------------

"Sooooo...where exactly are you taking me?" Erina was still being dragged by her girlfriend to an unknown destination. "You'll see once we get there", Mizuki replied in a calm way but in truth...she wasn't calm at all. Hell, she was nervous, it seemed like a miracle that she wasn't dragging Erina was a broken arm. Seriously, what was she thinking, taking the lead like this, maybe she should have let the younger one drag her like she always does.

"No, don't think like that..." She thought this through, she can't just give up now, after all she wanted to show Erina that she could lead a date just fine, as long as she doesn't screw up today.

A couple of minutes passed and now they were in front of the cinemas, "If you wanted to watch a movie you could have just said so" Erina gazed at the movies which were available to watch. To be honest, Mizuki only chose the cinemas because she couldn't think of anything else.

"I'll go buy some tickets" Mizuki was about so head of to where the queue was until..."Huh? Fukumura-san, Ikuta-san is that you?".

The two turned their heads to find Sakura and Masaki behind them. "Oh you guys were here too?" Erina walked towards her kohais while Mizuki was just there _"So much for us being alone...wait what am I saying?!?"._ The sub leader turned back to see her girlfriend red, "Mizuki, what are you doing come here". ' _'Sigh, it really just doesn't go well when I plan the date''_ was all the Mizuki could think as she walked to where her girlfriend and kohais were.

"What are you guys doing here? Masaki questioned them as she was looking at the two kyuukies. Erina just returned the question with another question, "I could ask you the same thing". With a confident smile, Maachan grabbed Sakura and linked their arms together, "You may not believe it, but we're on a date!" "Erina showed a shocked face "What your kidding!".

Sakura slipped out of Maachan's grip and went towards the normal person,Mizuki, for protection. Mizuki looked back at her kohai with a puzzled face, "I didn't know the two of you went to the cinemas for dates, usually you'd go to karaoke". Sakura just sighed, "Originally our plan was to come with Kudo-san and Ishida-san but it seemed as though something came up so it ended up just being the two of us", Sakura explained as she pointed towards her partner.

"So in other words, the two of you just went on a date instead since the other two weren't able to make it" Erina sarcastically came to that conclusion as she looked at the juuky who seemed to be disappointed that her senpai knew the situation.

As the four chatted, Mizuki and Erina went with the other two since they had extra tickets. Masaki just glared at her senpai "so much for me and Sakura's alone time", she kept on glaring at them, especially Erina, the glares kept on coming as she clung onto Sakura. "I could say the same thing...wait Sakura?". The older two looked towards the girl with the name for an explanation since they obviously couldn't trust the younger one to give an actual explaination that they could understand.

Sakura just looked calmly at her senpais who wanted answers,"At some point, she started calling me Sakura outside work". The other two looked at Masaki who seemed disappointed in something, it was a small mumble but it was loud enough to hear her say "...the only problem is that she won't call me by my first name in public..." Mizuki and Erina both looked at Sakura who was blushing, Erina couldn't help but laugh at this type of relationship.  
\------------------------------

As time went on, ponpon soon bid farewell to the young couple as they went their separate ways. It was quite late so the two decided to go home, but before that, Mizuki wanted to stop by somewhere.

The two arrived at an old playground, it was old and hard to see in the night but it was clear to Erina where they were. It was the place where Mizuki confessed to her, She turned to the leader who smiled at her, after a calm silence, Mizuki stepped a couple of steps forward, now she was in front of Erina. She was still holding the younger one's hand. With a deep breathe she softly spoke "Exactly 3 years ago, I confessed to you here at exactly 6:00PM, don't you think it's amazing how we're here now?".

However the sub leader wasn't exactly paying attention to her girlfriend's words, the only thing she could think of was Mizuki, her Mizuki. Without thinking she took a step forward and clashed onto Mizuki, their lips clashing as well. At first the leader was surprised but slowly started to kiss back and the once calm kiss turned into a hot and passionate paradise for Erina.

The two pulled away from each other,gasping for air. Looking at each other, Erina just smiled while Mizuki deeply blushed. The sub leader was about to pull her in for another round, but not all things end happily...

"Fukumura? Ikuta?"

The two immediately turned around to see one of their manager with a shocked face...There was a long silence between them but Erina knows...that things won't end well here...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, this chapter is done.  
> Honestly, I have no idea what I just did   
> And I do not know what I got myself into


	5. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I left the last chapter in a kinda annoying way  
> (WHY MANAGER, WHY)  
> But here's the next chapter  
> ENJOY

PONPON "BUSINESS"

Ch 5

 

Silence.

 

That was the only thing between Mizuki and Erina. The two girls were walking but not exactly side by side since Mizuki was ahead of the sub leader, after all, how can they walk side by side after that scene that just happened.

\------------------------------  
_A few hours earlier_

 

No words were said between the three people, no one dared to say anything. The manager felt the awkwardness and decided to speak up "So...what the two of you were doing just now..." Erina flinched, Mizuki closed her eyes. "...it was just me imagining things right?" The two were surprised, for their manager to actually still believe that it was just an illusion, when you could clearly see what they were doing, was a miracle.

 

"However..." The manager who so happened to be a girl looked at the two, "I want to hear it from the two of you...that the two of you weren't kissing and that the two of you aren't uhh dating".

 

The younger girl clenched her fist at hearing this, OK saying that they weren't kissing was one thing, but denying the fact that Mizuki and her weren't together, it would probably break her heart and life to say those simple words. She looked at Mizuki and noticed her hands shaking. _"I guess she doesn't want to deny it too"_ , but how could Erina blame her, after all this could end their career.

 

The leader was about to say something, until out of nowhere Erina took her girlfriend's hand and stood up, "What you saw wasn't your imagination...the two of us WERE kissing and WE ARE DATING".

 

Mizuki and their manager both widened their eyes at this, Mizuki blushed but looked at the manager for what to come next. "...I knew it...after all that kiss didn't seem fake." The manager **(let's call her Keiko since I feel bad just calling her manager)** looked back between the two. "I won't tell you guys to separate or anything nor will I tell anyone else". The girls were relieved at hearing this but did not expect for the sentence to come next...

 

"But what I want is for Ikuta to go to her home town for a while"

 

Erina widened her eyes, too shocked to say anything. She wanted what? Exactly what good would it do for Erina to go back home?

 

"Um I'm sorry if I'm a bit rude, but why would you want me to go back to Fukuoka?"

 

Keiko just sighed, "I want the two of you to have a distance for a while, it'll only be 2 or 3 weeks, then you can go back to work like normal, also I've noticed how much you've been pushing yourself everyday so I think you need this. We'll explain to the fans that you need a short break so they won't have to worry so much."

 

The sub leader just looked at her manager, "Even so that's not an enough reason for me to go all the way to Fukuo-

 

"IKUTA"

 

Erina widened her eyes at the sudden shout, she hardly shouted at them, hell she was actually one of the really nice managers so this was the first time she shouted."Please...things will just end up bad if you don't...so please agree to this".

 

She was begging. Erina looked towards Mizuki who stayed silent most of the time, Mizuki gave the younger one a gentle nod which...had sad eyes. Sighing, Erina looked at the adult's eyes, "I get it...I'll go back to Fukuoka tomorrow morning".

\------------------------------

_Current time_

 

The two were still walking apart, until Mizuki decided to wait for her girlfriend but once the younger saw that her girlfriend had stopped walking she stopped as well. Mizuki had a confused look,"what's wrong? Come on let's walk together". Erina just looked at her lover, "How can you still act like this to me" the reply she got was a confused "Eh?" Erina continued to talk "I nearly ruined our relationship, if I just denied the fact that I was going out with you then this wouldn't have happened...If I had stayed quiet and let you do all the talking then we wouldn't have to go through this...IF I HAD SHUT UP THEN-!!!"

 

The sub leader was now in a tight embrace, she looked at Mizuki who had her head down but you could hear it...her quiet sobs.

 

"You were just being loyal...thank you for being honest and staying loyal to me"

 

She didn't realise it at first but Erina could see, that she herself was crying as well. "I really am stupid aren't I?" Mizuki nodded her head in reply "yeah, your really stupid" Seriously, she would have expected Mizuki to reassure her that she wasn't.

 

"Not only are you stupid...but your are loud,obnoxious,pushy,get jealous easily,have a bad temper and so annoying".

 

Wow. Erina would have expected something less harsh, Well it's sort of a good thing that Mizuki was paying attention to her but the bad points, seriously? That hurt, it probably shot Erina's heart to pieces hearing those words from her lover.

 

"But I still love you"

 

The younger one flinched for a second after hearing those words, she looked up to see the leader embarrassed but she didn't stop. "I love everything about you, even if you're stupid, even if you're loud, even if you're obnoxious,pushy,get jealous easily, have a bad temper and annoying...I still love you, I mean why would I stop".

 

Tears fell furiously from the sub leader's eyes, hearing those words healed her heart but it made Erina cry so much. She held on to the older one tightly as tears kept on flowing. Mizuki just smiled at the sight,"Even if we're separated, my love for you won't change,it's just a couple of weeks after all,it'll go by fast".

 

Erina just continued to cry like a newborn baby, she hugged Mizuki even tighter as her sobs became louder. Erina thought for a while that this had happened before but it didn't matter, Mizuki was going to let her tears flow and and let it all out again. She was going to let her be a coward and cry, but Mizuki didn't mind, after all, that was the type of person she was.

 

"That's why I love you so much"

\------------------------------

  
The two stood there until Erina started to calm down, they slowly pulled away from each other and looked at each other's eyes. With a calm voice the leader spoke "Let's go home". Erina returned the sentence with a nod and the two began to walk again but this time side by side and hands together.

 

After a couple of minutes passed, Erina broke the silence between the two. "Hey Mizuki? The older one just looked at her girlfriend to see her with a serious face. What could be bothering her now?

 

"Mizuki...let me stay at your place tonight..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short


	6. In the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> Before you read this chapter I have to warn you that this chapter is uhh for 18+ so if you read it then don't blame me for ruining your eyes.

PONPON "BUSINESS"

Ch 6

A deep breath.

"Mizuki...let me stay at your place tonight..."

\------------------------------

And that was how a tense Mizuki brought home a tired Erina who had puffed up eyes from crying too much. The leader slowly led her lover to her room and started to get ready to sleep. However...one word...

Nervous...

Hell, how can she NOT be nervous, she brought Erina home at night, her parents are out, her older brother was out as well and her little brother is staying at his friend's house which only leads to one thing, that they were alone.

Mizuki was having a hard time processing everything, this was actually the first time Erina came to her room, it's always been the living room but they mostly went to Erina's house. Nothing else could describe what she was feeling instead of nervous, that was all.

The younger noticed how tense Mizuki was becoming all of a sudden so she decided to hug her from behind, but what she got in response was a high pitched squeal. "W-w-what are you doing?" Mizuki jumped out of Erina's embrace and backed away into the wall as the sub leader looked at her with a puzzled face.

 _"Exactly why would Mizuki be this nervous?"_ Was all that Erina could think as she started to head to the bed, she was tired, very tired, it felt as thought crying took all her energy away. She layed down and closed her eyes, after a couple of minutes passed, she wondered why Mizuki hadn't joined her yet so she opened her eyes to see a hesitating Mizuki in front of her.

"Ok what are you doing" The leader just turned away ignoring the younger one's question. Suddenly Mizuki felt something tugging her night gown, she looked back to see her girlfriend signalling her to lay down. She couldn't ignore the request since her partner had such an adorable sleepy face on. Without worries, Mizuki slowly layed down next to her lover and hugged her from behind.

A few minutes passed, and she couldn't keep still any longer. Mizuki began to move around due to her nervousness. However, the more she moved around, the more Erina started to wake from her slumber. She turned to the side to see a fidgeting Mizuki who seemed to be worried about something.

Erina couldn't take it any longer, "Seriously, what the hell is making you like this". The girl was VERY TIRED, she didn't mind if Mizuki wasn't ready to sleep at night, but Erina was very ready to hibernate.

The older girl just stared embarrassingly at her lover,"Well?" Mizuki ignored the girl's question once again. Closing her eyes as tight as her door, Mizuki softly spoke

"Well...the two of us are alone so..."

*Blink*

Oh. Now she gets everything. The urge for hibernation that Erina had seemed to fade away, her reaction was just blank. A few minutes passed, no one made a movement until Erina slowly hugged the embarrassed girl in front of her. At first, Mizuki thought it was just a simple embrace to get her to calm down, but that thought slowly changed when the younger girl slowly brought her head to Mizuki's neck and started to gently suck on it as if she was hungry.

"Wait Eripon, what are you doi-ah~!"

The younger girl gave no attention to her partner as she made visible marks on her girlfriend, marking her territory. "Wait! Don't do that! Everyone's gonna ask where I got these marks from again!". However Erina didn't listen. It was as if her ability to hear was taken away, the only thing that filled her was her feeling of lust, the feeling of making Mizuki hers.

The muffled sounds of moaning was the only thing which filled the room. Mizuki wondered if Erina would stop once she was tired again like what she always does, but that wasn't the case this time. Mizuki suddenly felt a hand on her shoulders which attempted to slowly take of her night gown. It was fortunate that she was wearing something so loose because Erina became very successful in taking Mizuki's clothes and letting them fall dead on the floor.

Not long after that, Mizuki was pinned down and Erina started to work from up to down. The leader tried to desperately get her lover off her but Erina asked a question, "Do you want me to stop?". Mizuki became stiff as Erina's simple question crowded her head. Did she want Erina to stop? It wasn't a hard question, she didn't need a genius to answer for her. She observed Erina for a while, slowly she gave her a nod of disagreement. After seeing her response, Erina got a brilliant idea, "What did you say, I didn't hear you, did you want me to stop?".

Mizuki just looked at her with a face that understood what Erina was trying to do. After a couple minutes of dreaded silence, Erina started to rose up away from Mizuki and was about to peacefully lay down until she felt a hand pulling her. She saw the Morning Musume's reliable leader adorably pouting at her, now that wasn't a sight to see everyday. A smirk slowly crept up Erina's face as she hugged the embarrassed girl in front if her.

Taking her girlfriend's face in her hands, Erina gazed into Mizuki's eyes lovingly while showing her girlfriend a reassuring smile. The older girl just sighed in defeat knowing that there was no escape when it came to that face, "I-I w-want...". The sub leader widened her eyes in surprised at the sudden boldness but was unable to hold back the smirk that was once again appearing on her face, "Yes, what do you want Mizuki?".

Mizuki blushed at the sultry voice her girlfriend used at her sentence, taking a deep breathe, she continued her sentence, "I WANT ERIPON TO...TO HAVE SEX WITH ME!!!". She shouted it so loud that even Erina was astounded but that didn't last for long as she pounced on Mizuki like a predator hungry for its prey.

"...Good girl..."

She softly sucked the pale, creamy skin that belonged to HER Mizuki. The younger girl wondered what she did to deserve such a goddess, for all she knows Mizuki was on a whole other level compared to her. But that didn't matter now, what mattered now was Mizuki and Mizuki only. Erina wanted to make tonight a night to remember, even if she was gone for a while, their manager still knew about their relationship, they would probably have restrictions from then on.

She slowly put a hand on the older girl's thighs which made Mizuki shift and move around a bit. The aroused girl did not miss the opportunity and gently placed kisses on her thighs which did not stop Mizuki from moaning.

"Ahh~~" Mizuki's voice suddenly came out as she felt a hand down her private part. Erina finally got a grasp of what Mizuki kept hidden, and it was heaven. She was so turned on right now that she didn't even hear her girlfriend's request to slow down. It was all happening so fast, but to the couple, it was a time that couldn't last forever. With that in mind , Erina slipped two fingers inside the paralysed girl whose moans got louder. While observing her face the younger girl kissed Mizuki so passionately that they could forget that after this they won't see each other for a couple of weeks.

The younger girl started pushing her fingers in and out as Mizuki moaned in satisfaction. Her moans started to get louder however that didn't last for long as the other girl kissed her in order to quiet her moans.

Erina's thrust became faster and it went in deeper as Mizuki thrusted her hips in sync with her girlfriend's fingers. Before long, the older girl climaxed and let out a loud moan of satisfaction. The other girl in front of her seemed as much satisfied as the tired leader. Taking her fingers out slowly, Erina layed down next to her lover but the older one took away the distance as she pulled Erina for an embrace that she couldn't resist.

The two stayed like that for a moment as their eyes began to lose consciousness as they fell asleep peacefully with the happiest smile on their face.

\------------------------------

Light.

The brightness of day lit up the messy room that belonged to the leader of Morning Musume.

The light shone through the room as it covered Mizuki which forced her to wake up but the girl didn't bother opening her eyes. Her arms reached towards the person who she thought was there but all she felt was nothing.

Out of panic, the girl opened her eyes, trying to find the girl who was with her last night, but then she remembered.

Erina was gone.

She was alone.

With that thought the older girl stared into space as tears fell from her eyes,her tears overflowed so much that she cried herself sleep in hope of seeing the one she loved in her dreams.

Like that will happen though.


	7. Story time

PONPON "BUSINESS"

Ch 7

"I know you were the one who made the decision to send me away but did you really have to come with me?", Erina was irritated and she had no excuse for it, after all the one who was driving her back to Fukuoka was none other than the manager who had caught her and Mizuki uh doing stuff.

Keiko **(I think that's what I named her)** just sighed in return,"I need to make sure that the two of you are actually separated". The morning musume sub leader just rolled her eyes, "Are you sure you're not trying to break us up?", however all she got back was a dreadful silence that seemed to make it awkward for the two to speak.

A couple of hours passed and silence still filled the car as not one of them spoke a word. "This is such a pain" Erina made an irritated face which the other adult noticed by looking into the mirror.

"You could've refused the offer you know"

The sub-leader blinked at what she heard, "How in the world do you expect me to refuse a request from an adult who was begging". There was a tint of sarcasm in her voice and the older woman could hear it.

Silence once again filled the room until Erina decided to speak, "Why did you beg like that? Usually you'd be patient with what you're asking". That question seemed to have struck a nerve inside Keiko as she tensed up from hearing the words from the younger girl's mouth". Erina waited for an answer.

"Well?"

At first she hesitated but then tried to answer the younger girl's KY question.

"Let me tell you a story"

"Haa?"

What? She asked a question and what she got for an answer was story telling, seriously. "This will answer your questions so you better listen". *gulp* Did she read Erina's mind just now, well she has no other choice but to listen, she was gonna listen anyway.  
\---------------------------------  
_There was a girl who didn't really care for others, everyday at school she'd ignore the very existence of humans, as if she was the only living being in the world. Even after she graduated and went on to university, it was the same, no one existed to her, no one until she met that one person who brought her to another world._

_It was a bad impression at first, the girl who changed her life was clumsy, was always tripping on her feet and shook it off like it was nothing. The loner thought it was a type of person who she wanted nothing to do with but..._

_They fell in love._

_She didn't know how, but it just happened._

_Everyday, they'd live their lives in pure happiness, the two enjoyed every hour together, each day they spent, it was heaven._

_Then suddenly, she was gone._

_That girl who the loner believed was a miracle, walked out of the door of her life and disappeared._

_Forever._  
\-----------------------------------

"And that is what I do not want to happen to the two of you"

As story time finished, the adult in the car spotted the idol rolling her eyes out of boredom, was this really the time to be uninterested?

"If you don't take this seriously, then Fukumura is better off without you" Keiko blurted out, out of irritation. The younger girl was showing no signs of interest, if she were to continue like this then she would hurt Morning Musume's leader at some point...or that was what she thought.

"Haa? Who said anything about me being not being serious"

The adult listened at the girl's sudden statement with wide eyes. She certainly didn't expect that to come out of her mouth.

"I may not give a damn of what the hell you're saying, but I for one know that I am serious about Mizuki more than anyone else"

Well those were some surprising words used. Keiko looked at the brunette for a moment and noticed the determination in her eyes. The determination that the girl from her story didn't have.

Silence once again filled the atmosphere for the 1000th time as none of the girls made talked nor made a sound, the only sound that could be heard was the engine of the car and the wind passing by strongly.

"Out of curiosity, what caused that miracle girl to disappear?"

Keiko blinked for a moment as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. That Ikuta was actually listening to her, maybe she should reconsider her image of the younger girl, she didn't expect her to be this gentle.

But that question was certainly a problem if anything...

"Their relationship got exposed"

Erina's heartbeat suddenly quickened as curiosity brought her in, wanting to know more than the answer she was given. Was this supposed to be a story that warned her of what could happen to her and Mizuki? Or was this a threat to end their relationship before the worst comes.

"How?"

Yes. She was definitely KY, well, the girl did wonder wether or not to ask further, in the end she was hooked,couldn't help herself but know more. The older adult stared into the eyes of the younger one, eyes filled with curiosity, the feeling of wanting to know was all over her face.

"Sometimes, if you're not careful, others can see what you do"

Erina gulped at the words said, déjà vu? She wasn't stupid, she knew what she meant by that, but was she really referring to her and Mizuki or that girl from the story?

"...I'm sorry..."

She didn't know why she said that. Her mouth bypassed her mind and the words came out on it's own. What was she even apologising for? That she was careless and did what she want?

Even Keiko herself was surprised at the sudden apology. Seconds after the apology, the older woman's eyes became gentler as she saw another side of the idol which she had never seen. She understood her but at the same time she didn't, the way Erina's mind worked was a mystery, well that was what Kyoko thought.

"Well, I just don't want the same thing happening to you and Fukumura"

She paused, before taking a breathe for her next sentence.

"From what I see, Fukumura seems to treasure you more than anyone else.

Erina's face lifted up to see the manager smiling.

"The same goes for you Ikuta. The two of you treasure each other, probably more than life. It'd be a shame to ruin such a relationship".

The sub-leader opened her mouth but nothing came out, she was speechless. The brunette took a glimpse at her manger, looked away and leaned on the window as if she heard nothing.

Kyoko figured that the conversation wasn't going to proceed any further so she turned her full attention on driving, however, she didn't expect these words to come out...

"...thank you..."

It was a mere whisper, but if you stayed silent, you could hear it.

The woman sighed at how much of a tsundere this girl actually was.

"Just don't do what I did".

She didn't even realise what she was saying, the words automatically came out of her mouth. It took a couple of seconds for Keiko to realise what she just said and it wasn't long before she was given a shocking stare by the younger girl.

"You mean...that lonesome girl...was you!?!"

She didn't know wether or not to answer that, but as soon as she was about to speak, the Idol's phone rang, breaking the tension.

"Who's calling?"

She didn't even need to ask, it was kinda obvious who would be calling her.

"...Mizuki..."

Sigh

What a guess. Maybe she could let this off, she was going to separate them for a while, maybe Erina forgot something, it wasn't that long since they left Tokyo. They could always turn back for the forgotten item.

"Take it, it might be important"

Erina looked at her manager with eyes that told her she was grateful, Keito didn't know that the girl could look this happy.

"Hello? What's wrong?"

It seemed like a normal conversation at first, but that didn't seem the case as the younger girl's tone suddenly change.

"WHAT!?!...ok...wait...ahh! Don't cry!..calm down...everything will be alright"

Cry? Was something going on? Was it that urgent that Ikuta had to raise her voice?

"Please don't cry...I'm coming there right now to kick that bastard who caused this, please, just don't cry"

What was happening?

"...Mizuki...I'm coming there right now, just stay put..."

And so that ended the phone call.

"Manager...WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO TOKYO NOW!"

Keiko looked at the younger girl who had panic all over her face.

"What why? Also what happened to Fukumura? Wait Ikuta tell me everything before I make this turn".

"I DON'T HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN, IF YOU DON'T MAKE THAT TURN RIGHT NOW THEN MIZUKI COULD DIE".

Die. Die? Those words hit Keiko as she didn't even spend a moment to think of possibilities of what was happening. If Fukumura was in a near death situation, she had to get to Tokyo fast to at least prevent that from happening.

The speed of the car switched from normal to fast as the Keiko drove with determination to get back to Tokyo quick with a worried Erina at the back.

Erina gripped onto her phone.

"Mizuki...wait a little longer...I'm coming"

 

 


	8. Revealing the trouble

PONPON "BUSINESS"

Ch 8

"...Eripon..."

Tears fell down from the eyes of the girl crouching in a corner, trying to avoid the smoke which was spreading throughout the building. She had cornered herself before the smoke reached the locked room she was in. That girl was none other than Fukumura Mizuki, leader of Morning Musume.

She didn't know how she even got into this situation, everything started off so normal. She was on her way to a building for the radio show she had scheduled this morning, suddenly, an alarm went on and she was trapped. How exactly did this happen?

Well let's go back a bit and maybe that could explain the trapped girl's current situation.  
\-----------------------------------  
 _*Ring Ring Ring*_

The sound of the ring tone filled the room as it successfully woke up the tired Mizuki who was about to get up and start the day.

"Hello?"

_"Fukumura, don't forget, you have a radio show at 10:00, don't be late!"_

"I know, I'll come as soon as I get ready"

And that was the end of the phone call. Mizuki's eyes adjusted to the light and took a good look at her room. Messy. Here and there were clothes lying around on the floor and some random stuff from the bed that had fallen along with it. The girl sighed at the fact that her girlfriend didn't even bother cleaning when she left.

Once Mizuki cleaned her room, she put her clothes on for the day, ate breakfast and headed out for the door. She was a guest for a show this morning, Mizuki wished that it wasn't just her, being by herself makes her feel uncomfortable.

Silently, she made away to the room where she was told to be...where she was SUPPOSED to be. Mizuki had entered the wrong room by accident, but by time she came to the door...

The loud sound of an alarm came.

She didn't know where it came from but that alarm had caught her off guard, Mizuki had lost sight of everything, the moment she realised what was going on, it was too late. Then, another alarm had gone on but this time it, wasn't the sound of ringing bells, it was the sound of a voice.

ATTENTION

EVERYONE PLEASE EVACUATE THE BUILDING IMMEDIATELY  
DUE TO SOME SECURITY PROBLEMS A STRANGER BROKE IN  
AND DAMAGED SOME WIRES IN THE SECURITY ROOM WHICH  
CAUSED A FIRE  
EVERYONE, I REPEAT EVERYONE, PLEASE  
EVACUATE THE BUILDING IMMEDIETLY

The screeching sound of screams pierced the air everyone else who was in the building ran out of fear. Mizuki was too scared to even move, was this really happening. As screams became louder and the atmosphere began to heat up, reality hit her and she realised that she should be trying to get out. However it wasn't gonna be easy as the building was in a locked down state and the girl was locked in the room.

Even so, she tried, she tried everything she could. Mizuki did what she could, hoping that the door would open or someone else other than the culprit was around the area. She even tried looking down on the windows, thinking someone could see her , but that was impossible. She was in a high building and a floor she was in was way above the land where everyone else was.

Tears were starting to form in leader's eyes, she grabbed her phone in hope that someone could come and help her, the firemen haven't arrived yet and she needed to call someone, but who should she call in a situation like this.

Erina

Mizuki knew that the two of them were forbidden to have contact with each other until the younger girl was back but she had no choice. She wanted Erina, no else but Erina.

The girl hesitated before calling the Erina, but she had no choice, at times like this all she needed was Erina's voice, even if she wasn't here in person.

_*Ring Ring Ring*_

"Please pick up, please pick up"

She picked up.

_"Hello? What's wrong?"_

It was Erina. She actually picked up, it sounded like she was fine, oh how she missed her. But the calmness in Erina's voice didn't help her at all, it just made the tears keep on coming.

"Eripon...help me...somebody broke in the building I'm in...and caused a fire. I'm here stuck...in a locked room and...I don't know what to do and..."

The tears she had came more, she even choked in some of the words she said.

_"WHAT!?!...ok...wait...ahh! Don't cry!..calm down...everything will be alright"_

"NO...everything will not be alright! I'm the only one in this building...everyone else has been evacuated...I can't...I might be done for..."

_"Please don't cry...I'm coming there right now to kick that bastard who caused this, please, just don't cry"_

Mizuki figured she would say those words, the younger girl wasn't the type of person who didn't like seeing or hearing others cry, especially if it was Mizuki.

_"...Mizuki...I'm coming there right now, just stay put..."_

After that, Erina ended the phone call. The leader figured that the younger girl was probably nagging and begging their manager to go back to Tokyo immediately, it's the type of person she is.

Relieved.

Or was she?

Did she really want Erina to come?

Sure, it meant that Mizuki could see the person she loved, the only person who she wanted to see but...

Erina would be in danger as well.

The last thing she wanted was for Erina to get hurt as well.

"Eripon..."

In the end, she really did want the other girl, danger or not...

She wanted Erina.


	9. Into the scene

**PONPON "BUSINESS"** ****  
  
**Ch 9** ****  
  
"Come on...come on...come on..."   
  
Erina was gripping onto the side of her seat. Unable to control the frustration she has of not being there for the person she loves. Why did the older girl had to get in a such a situation?   
  
"Can you speed up?"   
  
She knows such a question wasn't worth asking. Asking was pointless. They were already going at the maximum speed that was allowed, any further then they could get in an accident. An accident wouldn't be a good thing to be in since her loved one was in a serious accident this very moment.   
  
Keiko hasn't answered yet though...does this mean?   
  
"No"   
  
Shattering words. Hopes are gone. Erina expected this answer anyway. The manager already agreed to going back to Tokyo, guess this was the most she could give her. Even so, Erina gripped onto her seat even more, wondering all the possibilities that could happen to the dangered girl.   
  
Keiko noticed the uneasy face the younger girl had. It was rare. She's never seen this face before. She wanted to calm her down, say something that could decrease the anxiousness she has but...   
  
She was a coward.   
  
She was scared.   
  
Scared at the fact that the same thing that happened to her could happen again.   
  
She didn't want that.   
  
Keiko wouldn't let that happen.   
  
The manager increased the speed which caused great shock to Erina, it didn't matter if she was breaking some rules or had a risk of an accident.   
  
She knew one thing    


Erina had to get back to Tokyo.  
\-----------------------------------  
"Ikuta wait!"  
  
She would if she could but...  
  
She couldn't.  
  
Erina's eyes were glued to the sight above her as smoke filled the sky and affected the smell of the atmosphere. She didn't think it would be this bad by the time she came to the scene.  
  
At first it was a calm moment, Keiko managed to get in the area without any police noticing. Obviously the first thing the brunette did was look out the window but when a certain red and black thing caught her eye, the girl opened the door and ran towards the building where it was coming from without letting the manager park her car.  
  
Even after the adult had yelled at her maybe a thousand times, the younger girl didn't stop and kept on running. There was no time to slow down when Mizuki was in THAT.  
  
The sight of the building became bigger as she came closer and saw a few people dressed in red. _"I guess they're the firemen"_ Erina looked at the adults who were "professionals" when it came to situations like these but soon noticed that the firemen haven't done a thing and were standing there planning.  
  
 __"What the hell! Why aren't they just going in"  
  
The idol clenched her fist, hoping that someone would make a move and stride into the smoked building. That didn't happen though.  
  
The so called fire professionals were just there, planning what to do. Erina couldn't stand it, she couldn't stand seeing these people stand around when Mizuki was in that building scared. So what could she do?  
  
She strode in.  
  
She ran inside the building.  
  
She ran without a care in the world.  
  
Erina strode in the building immediately trying to look for her loved one but her vision was blurred by the thick smoke. The girl then thought of a way to find her lover. Maybe this was crazy but it was worth a shot...   


"MIZUKI"  
  
...  
  
Nothing.  
  
There was no response.  
  
Maybe this was the end.  
  
It was getting harder to breathe and Erina thought that everything was starting to get blurry as if she was slowly losing consciousness, however...  
  
"ERIPON!"  
  
It was her.  
  
She heard it.  
  
Her voiced reached Mizuki.  
  
With that thought, the blurriness the young girl had seemed to fade away as she started running towards the hallways, hoping to find the room where Mizuki was.  
  
"Mizuki! Where are you!"  
  
Once again. The silence that Erina dreaded came again but the response she waited for came.  
  
"Eripon...I'm over here!"  
  
Erina followed the voice and ended up in an area where most of the smoke hasn't reached yet. Wondering if the older girl was in the area, Erina screamed her name again. She heard the other girl's response but this time it sounded like she was near. Eventually,  Erina found the room she was in but was unable to open it as it was locked and shut tight.  
  
"It's the security...I heard from the staff that if this building is on lockdown mode then all rooms are locked automatically" Mizuki explained to the younger girl who was still trying to push the door with force. "There's no point in trying to break it down".  
  
"Then where is the security room?"  
  
"On the bottom floor...but I have a feeling that that place is dangerous right now since the 

culprit who caused the fire could be in there".   
  
The bottom floor. That's where she had to go. Erina didn't care if the bastard who started this was there, she needed to get to that room to stop all this and free Mizuki. That's the most important thing to do right now.   
  
Once again, she ran. Even if she could hear Mizuki shouting at her, telling her to go back and wait for the firemen to come, she didn't stop. What's the point waiting for professionals who won't do their job and are just standing around. It's not gonna get them anywhere.   
  
Quickly, Erina got to the security room and surprisingly found no one there. What a relief. The girl started pressing some random buttons hoping that it would do something, there was no time to waste. It was doing nothing. Erina stopped and finally realised this won't do anything so she used her brain and actually thought. She would do anything for Mizuki's safety.    
  
Erina finally pressed a button which had SECURITY above it. The idol stayed in her frozen position until...   
  
ALL SECURITY HAS BEEN UNLOCKED   
  
She did it...she unlocked it. Now she just had to go to Mizuki and get her out of this hell before the smoke made it way too hard to breathe and eventually let her lose consciousness.   
  
But...   
  
What Erina didn't think of was the person who started this...   
  
But by the time it came to her mind it was too late...   
  
The culprit was there...a couple of steps behind Erina. It was too hard to make its face due to the smoke and the dark clothing he was wearing but the man wasted no time, and then...   
  
BANG!


	10. It's too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been lazy for the past few weeks and have been getting busy at school so I apologise to the readers for the wait, I'l try to post new chapters soon

PONPON "BUSINESS"

Ch 10

  
"Mizuki...I'm coming there right now, just stay put..."

Those words.

Mizuki hung onto those words as she quietly sobbed in the corner, waiting for her lover to be here and save her.

The terrified girl continued to weep as she heard screams from outside of the building.

Was she ever going to be out of this mess?

"Eripon...please come quick"  
\-------------------------  
Light.

At least that was what she hoped she saw.

Mizuki opened her eyes to the sight of darkness. The smoke hadn't made it's way to the room she was in which was a relief. Nothing had changed the last time her eyes were open. Nothing other than the fact that the noises outside the building were louder. Did the firemen come already?

Mizuki held herself tighter and leaned on the wall, once again closing her eyes but...

"MIZUKI"

No way.

That voice.

Was she dreaming?

Mizuki didn't know if she was dreaming or not but there was one way to find out...

"ERIPON"

Did she hear?

Was she finally here?

"Mizuki! Where are you!"

She's here!

Erina was finally here!

"Eripon...I'm over here!"

Mizuki made her way to the door and banged on it hoping that the other girl would hear. It took a while but the younger girl was there...in front of the door. Only a thick wall separating them. Mizuki placed her hand on the door.

Erina made an effort of trying to push the door down, but it was useless. There was no point in trying to push a door with high level security on.

"It's the security...I heard from the staff that if this building is on lockdown mode then all rooms are locked automatically...there's no point in trying to break it down".

"Then where's the security room?"

"On the bottom floor...but I have a feeling that that place is dangerous right now since the person who caused the fire could be in there".

Uh oh.

Should she have really said that?

The moment Mizuki finished her sentenced she heard footsteps that was soon fading away. Mizuki knew what she was doing, Erina was making her way to security room and shut the security off.

It wasn't a bad idea but the culprit is still in the building somewhere. It's too dangerous. What would happen if the two bumped into each other, this guy could have weapons on him.

It was too dangerous.

"Eripon come back!"

She heard no reply though.

Erina was gone once again.

"I swear that girl is always doing what she wants..."

Mizuki leaned on the wall and slowly crouched down.

"Please be safe..."  
\-------------------------  
Hours? Maybe minutes...but time passed. Erina still hasn't come back. This started to worry the cornered girl, did something bad? Erina didn't run into the culprit did she? Mizuki thought of everything that could've happen but what was the point. She just had to wait.

But not for long.

ALL SECURITY HAS BEEN UNLOCKED

Erina did it.

The door was unlocked.

But.

Mizuki was afraid.

She wanted Erina to come and get her out. It would be too scary getting out on her own. Also what happened to Erina?

She heard a bang earlier the moment the security was unlocked but payed no attention to it. Suddenly, Mizuki could hear the sound of police later accompanied by the sound of an ambulance.

An ambulance.

Mizuki didn't think anyone got hurt.

Maybe the ambulance came just in case.

*Ring*

It was Erina.

Why would Erina be calling her at this time.

Mizuki picked up her phone hoping that nothing went wrong with what Erina did.

"Hello?"

"...Mizuki? Where are you?"

Her voice was soft and it sounded...weak?

"I'm in the room where you left me"

"Oh that place...sorry about leaving you like that"

Her voice did not have the sound of sorry.

It was more like she was sleepy.

Was Erina that tired?

"You're not getting out of the room yet? I already unlocked the security"

"I'm waiting for you"

It was Erina's own words that she was getting her out of here. Did the younger girl already forget? Seriously, what was wrong with her?

"I see...well I might not be able to come there right now"

At first she was going to ask why but...

She could hear the sound of the ambulance in her background noise.

Was Erina already outside?

Without her?

How terrible of a person is she?

Slowly, Mizuki made her way to the window to get a view of what was happening outside. She still had the phone near her ear, Mizuki wasn't planning on ending the call like that.

"How come?"

"Oh you know...just can't..."

It took a while for Mizuki to realise.

"Eripon...I'm looking down the window right now...please do not tell me that is you covered in...blood"

"So you can see me"

It was her.

It can't be.

Mizuki tried to look down even further at the person who was on the mat, about to be put on the ambulance and was covered in red. She was surrounded by people in white clothing.

That person slowly gave a wave to Mizuki.

It WAS Erina!

"Eripon! Just wait! I'm coming there right now"

"Weren't those the exact same words I used?"

Erina gave a lifeless chuckle.

"Now's not the time to be joking!"

"You know what...you probably won't make it but I'll tell you now"

Mizuki gave no attention to what Erina was saying right now, she needed to be down there, before the ambulance went away. Mizuki gripped onto her phone as she ran downstairs.

"Mizuki?..."

"Shut up, I'm coming there right now"

"You're quite mean right now aren't you"

Mizuki continued running without listening to the younger girl.

"You're not gonna make it...it's too late"

Mizuki closed her eyes as she ran and was hoping that she could make it, she didn't want to lose Erina like this. Sure she can go to the hospital later but right now...she wants to be by her side. Right now... Mizuki wants no one else but her.

"No! Don't go!"

"Mizuki...I-"

...

The call ended.

No!

It can't be!

Mizuki made her way to the exit and got a glimpse outside but...

The ambulance was no longer there.

Erina was gone.

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Stressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's feels like it's been a while since I updated. Sorry about that, a lot of stuff happened to me for the past month but I'm fine now. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

PONPON "BUSINESS"

Ch 11

"Please stay out of the room and wait patiently"

Mizuki had found the room where they took Erina...

The emergency room.

The other members of Morning Musume had come and gathered, some sitting, some standing and some waiting right beside the door. It was an uneasy atmosphere between all the girls. Most of the members had tears in their eyes, not knowing what to do in this situation.

"Will she live?"

Akane gripped onto Haachin as she looked at the sign that glowed and read emergency. They can't blame her, she was the youngest member.

"I don't know"

Haachin replied to the younger girl's question with hesitation. She didn't know what to do, should she encourage her that she'll be fine or should she just say that there is a high chance of her...

"SHE'LL LIVE!"

The members all turned at their leader who suddenly shouted. Some of the nurses even turned their heads checking what happened but soon turned away, probably because they could tell how tense the air was.

"Fukumura-san"

Everyone looked at her with worry.

"She'll definitely live...she has too"

Her words started to crumble, she choked on her words and started to sob quietly, Ayumi and Haruka went up to her side and softly embraced her telling her that it will be alright.

"Ok...now that that's done...the 12kis should go now"

The oldest and probably most mature member stood up and tried to get the younger members to go.

"Ehhh? Why? At this time-"

Maria looked back at the place they were just in as Haruna got her to the entrance. The other remaining members probably couldn't hear them so Haruna decided to speak.

"The four of you still have some other work to do, the rest of us are finished."

"Even so..."

"No excuse...Ikuta-san wouldn't want her kohais to worry that much...nor would she want you to ditch work."

"...but..."

"No buts...now go before you get scolded by the manager for being late...also, Fukumura-san needs some space, you saw what happened just now"

The four girls looked at each other, Maria had already stopped opposing to it and sadly agreed with her senpai. Three of the girls started to leave but Haruna wondered why Miki didn't walk yet.

"Nonaka?"

"Is it really safe for us to go to work when this happened?"

Haruna took a moment to reply to the younger's question, then gave a mature enough answer.

"...It should be"

Miki just stared for a while then took off to catch up to her generation mates. Haruna walked back inside the hospital but then heard loud voices, it was really loud. She could hear Masaki's voice and...Ayumi? The short girl hardly used her voice like that, Haruna immediately walked at a faster pace only to find that a fight had broke out.

Haruna looked closer.

Maachan and Ayumin?

"IF SHE DIDN'T CALL HER THEN IKUTA-SAN WOULDN'T BE HERE!"

"SHUT UP, SHE HAD NO CHOICE, SHE WAS SCARED. NOW SHUT THE HELL UP AND STOP BLAMING FUKUMURA-SAN!"

"I'M JUST TELLING THE TRUTH, I'M NOT BLAMING HER, I'M JUST SAYING THAT IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER IF FUKUMURA-SAN DIDN'T CALL HER"

"SHUT UP!"

Ayumi raised her arm, in a position ready to slap the hell out of Masaki, Haruna was lucky that she came just in time to stop the small dancer before she hit the younger girl.

"The two of you please calm down"

They opened their mouth to speak but the older girl immediately continued.

"We are in a hospital, either the two of you leave to continue this or stay quiet. There are people working hard in that room so we have no right to raise our voice."

The two girls who were just in an argument looked at Haruna then walked different ways. Ayumi went back to Haruka who was comforting a crying Mizuki this whole time while Masaki walked somewhere else away from everyone with Sakura hopelessly running after her.

"Sato-san wait!"

After a few seconds the two were nowhere to be seen. Masaki probably left to get some fresh air and try to forget the situation they're in. Poor Sakura had to chase the juuky so she wouldn't be alone.

Now the only ones who were outside of the emergency door was Haruna, Ayumi, Haruka...and Mizuki. Haruna took a look at their leader who didn't stop crying and kept on repeating the word sorry.

"That damn brat"

Ayumi still hadn't forgiven Masaki about what just happened, Haruna can tell. The older girl sat next to her generation mate and looked at her with a gentle face.

"She didn't mean what she said. She's just as worried as we are, the girl just can't contain her feelings and lets it all out. You know how Maachan is". Ayumi looked at the older girl knowing what she said was true.

"...Yeah"

"Besides, right now we can't be selfish and have arguments when Ikuta-san is...there...so please avoided any arguments with Maachan, for Ikuta-san's sake..."

Haruna then looked at Mizuki.

"...And for her sake"

Ayumi wondered who her generation mate was talking about until she caught a glimpse and soon realised who Haruna was talking about. The dancer clenched her fists out of frustration which Haruna obviously noticed.

"Ayumin? Is something wrong?"

Ayumi shook her head.

"It's nothing"

The small girl took a look at the door.

"Hurry up and get out of there"  
\-------------------------  
Minutes or maybe hours passed, Mizuki couldn't keep track of the time, she woke up again after her 3th nap. How long had she been here? Haruna and Ayumi were still in the same place, Haruka was right beside her as Mizuki's pillow which she felt guilty about but the juuky didn't mind, and then there was Masaki and Sakura who still hadn't come back.

Mizuki thought about what Masaki said.

"IF SHE DIDN'T CALL HER THEN IKUTA-SAN WOULDN'T BE HERE!"

The younger girl was right. If she left Erina alone then none of this would have happened. Well, there was no guarantee that Mizuki would have been safe though. Erina risked her own life just to save the one she loved. Now Mizuki felt guilty.

"It'll be my fault if anything happens to her...seriously...what kind of a girlfriend am I?"

Mizuki shut her eyes and wondered off to space, she was dozing off too much that she didn't even notice that the emergency light had gone off and some of the nurses had gone out. 

The leader immediately opened her eyes to find that everyone were gathered up near the door, waiting for the doctor to come and fill them in on what happened. When the person that they were waiting for finally came, Mizuki sprang from her seat and pushed her way through the other members. 

"How is she?"

The doctor looked a bit stressed and was hesitating to find the right words to say. Mizuki noticed this and was slowly loosing hope. She looked down on the floor with empty eyes.

"Ahh wait, before I disappoint you, I must say that the girl is safe and alive for now"

Mizuki looked up at the doctor hoping she heard that right. It wasn't a lie. The other three were screaming and hugging, Masaki and Sakura came just in time to hear that Erina was fine. 

Slowly.

Mizuki gave a soft chuckle and sighed.

"Geez, why are you always worrying us?" Mizuki softly said while looking up.

While everyone was cheering, the doctor still seemed a bit troubled.

"Um...I hate to disappoint you all but there is something that I must tell you"

The cheering stopped and everyone had their attention to the man who was still struggling to find the right words. Suddenly , Mizuki realised that the doctor had added 'for now' to his sentence.

"Doctor?"

He gave a deep sigh.

"Well...I hate to say it but Ikuta-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, did I mention that the next chapter is the last?


End file.
